Ultimate Card Battle
by Gema J. Gall
Summary: Finished Short fic. The gang ends up in the Shadow Realm as their favorite cards. Features Pegasus in a dress.
1. The Shadow Realm

Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fiction  
  
Ultimate Card Battle  
  
By: Gema J. Gall  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! And all associated things like Seto Kaiba, Duel Monsters, Maximilan Pegasus, Duelist Kingdom... are copyrighted by Kazuki Takahashi and are not mine. So leave me alone. If you want to sue me the court cost will be more than the money you'd win, so read, review, and enjoy.  
  
Introduction: My favorite Yu-Gi-Oh! Episode was were Bakura and Yu-Gi battled in the Shadow Realm and they all became their favorite cards. So I've decided to have a re-match. Plus I'm adding in a few more characters. Most are from the American TV show. Shayla and Martin are my characters, though. If you want to know more about them read my other Yu-Gi-Oh! FanFic, Shayla's Story. I also added Shadi and Isis from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories Playstation game. So without further ado, Get It On!  
  
Pegasus had just used his Millennial Eye to try and steal Seto Kaiba's soul. But all the other Millennial Items reacted to this. A hole was torn in time and space and everyone present got sucked into the Shadow Realm.  
  
"What is going on!?" exclaimed Joe.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Mai.  
  
"We appear to be in the Shadow Realm," commented Bakura.  
  
"What have you done with us Pegasus?" demanded Yu-Gi, who was now Yami Yu- Gi.  
  
"I've done nothing. The only thing I tried to do was claim my prize for beating Kaiba," he said haughtily.  
  
"Your what!?" yelled Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Is that you big brother?" asked Mokuba Kaiba who appeared from the swirling mist of the Shadow Realm.  
  
"Mokuba is it you?" asked Seto as he ran to his brother.  
  
"Drats! You weren't supposed to find him," snorted Pegasus.  
  
"Can anyone explain what is going on?" asked Tristan. Bandit Keith nodded in agreement. There was a thud. Martin had fainted. This had been too much for him.  
  
Shayla, somewhat recovering from her sudden change ran to his side. "Martin are you OK?" she asked. She was the most perplexed of all. Being blind her whole life, the sudden ability to see had shocked her. The minute she entered the Shadow Realm her sight was restored. She was still taking it all in.  
  
"What happened?" asked Yu-Gi again.  
  
"It must have been a massive reaction of the Millennial Items," replied Shadi.  
  
"So how do we get out?" asked Isis.  
  
"We need to first find out who all has the Millennial Items," said Shadi. "I have the Millennial Key and I see you have the Millennial Necklace." He said to Isis.  
  
"I have the Millennial Puzzle," said Yu-Gi.  
  
"And I have the Millennial Ring, plus Pegasus has the Millennial Eye," finished Bakura.  
  
"But who has the Millennial Rod and Scales?" asked Shadi.  
  
"This is too bogus. I'm splitting before anything else happens," said Bandit Keith as he searched around for an exit.  
  
"You can't leave," said Pegasus.  
  
The Kaiba brothers were caught up in a tearful reunion and could have cared less where they were at. Martin was still unconscious and Shayla hadn't quite realized they weren't still in the real world. All the others were in a conversation trying to figure out how they got here.  
  
"We need to know who has the Millennial Scales and Rod," said Shadi, "Or else we can't get out of here." Yu-Gi, Shadi, Isis, Bakura, and Pegasus began to search the faces of the people, looking for some clue to the location of the other two Millennial Items.  
  
"Did someone say scales?" asked Shayla, for the first time paying attention to the surrounding conversation. She opened her backpack and pulled out the Millennial Scales.  
  
"You have a Millennial Item!" exclaimed Bakura.  
  
"This is a Millennial Item?" asked Shayla.  
  
"What happened to your eyes?" asked Yu-Gi, noticing the filmy milky color substance that had covered them was gone.  
  
"I can see now! Isn't it great! But there is something fishy going on," she commented.  
  
"OK, Where is the Millennial Rod?" asked Shadi getting back on topic.  
  
"Well, whoever has it is bound to be a good duelist," commented Bakura. All eyes turned to Seto Kaiba.  
  
"What?" asked Kaiba at the strange looks he was getting.  
  
"Do you have the Millennial Rod?" asked Yu-Gi.  
  
"The what?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"It probably has a symbol like this," said Bakura as he indicated his Millennial Ring.  
  
"Wait," said Seto skeptically. He reached for the briefcase he always carried and opened a secret compartment. Out came the Millennial Rod!  
  
"Yes! Now we can go home!" exclaimed Isis.  
  
"Not so fast! With all the Millennial Items gathered it is the perfect time for me to take them," said Pegasus, his Millennial Eye beginning to glow. But then four other Millennial Items began to glow. Out stepped the spirits that were sealed inside the Millennial Items; Yami Yu-Gi, a mage from Pegasus's, a young girl from Isis's, and a young boy from Shadi's. Kaiba's and Bakura's had already been destroyed. Shayla's Millennial Scales hadn't even been activated yet.  
  
"No you won't," said Yami Yu-Gi. "Passage out of here must be decided by a duel."  
  
"Then fine we shall duel, pharaoh," retorted the mage that came from the Millennial Eye. "But the stakes shall be higher!" A blinding flash of light surrounded everyone and they could feel themselves being dragged somewhere. Then it went dark. 


	2. Get it on!

"It's time to duel!" said Yami Yu-Gi. He had been chosen to represent the side of light.  
  
"Yes, it is, remember in this duel there is no limit to how many monsters or magic cards you have in play," replied the mage. He had been chosen to represent the side of darkness. Everyone had been sealed inside their favorite card. They had then been placed in a deck based on their Millennial Item, or their relationship with someone who had a Millennial Item.  
  
"For my first move I play Silver Fang in attack mode," declared Yami. A vicious wolf appeared on the field with an attack of 1200.  
  
"Then I will play the Magical Ghost in attack mode," said the mage smugly. It had a pointed purple hat and wide collared red shirt. Its body was transparent green. Its attack was 1300.  
  
"Magical Ghost destroy!" ordered the mage and Silver Fang fell. Yami lost 100 life points.  
  
"I play the Flame Swordsman in attack mode and a magic card," said Yami as he played Joe's favorite card. A tiny Joe in the Flame Swordsman's outfit appeared on the field. He held a large sword that was made of fire. He had an attack of 1800.  
  
"Hey! What gives!" Joe exclaimed checking out his new surroundings.  
  
"You have to attack and destroy the Magical Ghost," explained Yami.  
  
"This again? OK," said Joe as he incinerated the Mystical Ghost. The mage lost 500 life points.  
  
"I play the Illusionist Faceless Mage in defense mode," said Yami's opponent as he played the card. It appeared on the field with Pegasus's head in the middle. Pegasus had on a long orange robe (dress) and on each shoulder was a feminine head that giggle obsessively. He had an attack of 1200 and a defense of 2200.  
  
"What is going on?" asked Pegasus.  
  
"We're just losing are minds," said Joe.  
  
"But how? What?" he asked as he cringed from the heads on his shoulders.  
  
"Your move," said the mage to Yami.  
  
"I can't beat anyone's soul card or I'll kill them. I have to beat him some other way," thought Yami as he drew his next card. "I play the Dark Magician in attack mode along with a magic card." Yu-Gi in the Dark Magician's clothes appeared on the field. He carried the magician's staff in his right hand.  
  
"What? This again?" asked Yu-Gi as he looked at Joe.  
  
"Ah, yeah," murmured Joe, switching his sword from one hand to the other so he could scratch his head.  
  
"He isn't that Pegasus?" asked Yu-Gi, looking across the field.  
  
"Yu-Gi?" asked Pegasus who was now completely baffled.  
  
"Now what?" asked Yu-Gi, turning to Yami.  
  
"We wait, it is his turn now," Yami said. He had decided to not attack Pegasus this turn, even though Yu-Gi had an attack of 2500.  
  
"So, you are going to play that way. You aren't going to hurt anyone. And that is why you are going to lose," snickered the mage, "I have found your weakness. I play the Lord of Zemia in attack mode and I power it up with the Sword of Dark Destruction." The new monster appeared on the field. It had an attack of 1300, but because of the magic card it was at 1800. It looked like a demonic dragon, even though it was a fiend type. It had killer talons and flew by a pair of blood red wings. But out of its mouth came Bandit Keith's voice.  
  
"What the!" he screamed. "How did this happen? What is going on here?"  
  
"We are stuck in a duel as our favorite cards," explained Yu-Gi. He had done this before.  
  
"What did they do to me?" asked Bandit Keith, turning his blood red eyes to  
  
Yu-Gi.  
  
"You are the Lord of Zemia," answered Yu-Gi.  
  
"Who did this?" demanded Bandit Keith. Yu-Gi pointed his staff behind Bandit Keith.  
  
"All right you punk," said Bandit Keith turning himself around, "AAAAHHHHH!" he screamed when he saw the monstrous mage looming over him. The mage chuckled.  
  
"I'll attack your Flame Swordsman, since their attacks are equal, they will both be destroyed," gloated the mage.  
  
"No, Joe!" cried Yu-Gi.  
  
"That is what you think," said Yami confidently, "I played the Reverse Trap. It reduces his attack to 800. If you want to damage your life points continue."  
  
"What! I ain't being used!" cried Bandit Keith.  
  
"Your move," said the mage.  
  
"Why are you wearing a dress?" Bandit Keith asked Pegasus, noticing him for the first time.  
  
"Don't ask," murmured Pegasus.  
  
"I play the Mystical Sand in attack mode and another magic card," declared Yami. "He can't hurt anyone as long as I play strong cards without someone's soul sealed in them. I hope no one likes the Mystical Sand." The rock type with an attack of 2100 appeared on the field. She had on scarlet robes and a scarlet pointed hat. She hovered on a broom, but then she almost fell of off it. The she was Shayla.  
  
"What is going on? Why am I wearing this? And why is Pegasus in a dress?" Shayla demanded. She clung tightly to her broom.  
  
"You are now the Mystical Sand and we need to win this duel to get everyone back to their own body. But we can't hurt anyone's soul card or they will be killed," explained Yu-Gi again.  
  
"And why is Pegasus wearing a dress?" she asked.  
  
"His favorite card is the Illusionist Faceless Mage," explained Joe. Pegasus rubbed his temples.  
  
"Well, you don't want me to attack him, so can I attack the other one?" asked Shayla.  
  
"NO!" yelled Bandit Keith.  
  
"Who? Bandit Keith?" she asked.  
  
"Your move," said Yami.  
  
"Then I will use the Eye of Illusions with my Faceless Mage to control one of your monsters," said the mage as he laid the card down.  
  
"What!" cried Joe.  
  
"No!" cried Shayla.  
  
"He did this to me before," muttered Yu-Gi.  
  
"Wait! I'll use my De-Spell card that I played last turn to remove your Eye of Illusions," said Yami.  
  
"Thank the Lord!" exclaimed Shayla.  
  
"That was close," agreed Joe.  
  
"I'll play the Celtic Guardian in attack mode," said Yami, "This is a safe move. I know that that card is no one's favorite." An elf in full green armor appeared on the field. His attack was 1400.  
  
"I counter with the magic card Fissure," said the mage, "I destroys your monster with the lowest attack." A gap appeared and swallowed the Celtic Guardian.  
  
"And now I play the Flame Cerebrus in attack mode," declared Yami. The Flame Cerebrus was straight out of mythology. It had three canine heads and three tails. Its attack was equal to Shayla at 2100.  
  
"What?" the heads bellowed.  
  
"Oh, no! It is someone else's soul card," said Yami dejectedly.  
  
"What happened?" asked Shadi the Flame Cerebrus.  
  
"You are a fire breathing mutt and I am doing a balancing act on a broom," said Shayla. "Oh, and Pegasus is wearing a dress."  
  
"It is not a dress it is a robe!" yelled Pegasus.  
  
"Isn't a robe a dress?" asked Joe.  
  
"No!" shouted Pegasus.  
  
"Yes it is," replied Shayla. She laughed and almost fell off of her broom.  
  
"Can we just finish this?" asked Bandit Keith.  
  
"Not unless you want us to beat you," said Yu-Gi.  
  
"Never mind!" he said quickly.  
  
"What happens if we did?" asked Shadi with his three heads.  
  
"You go to the graveyard and then you die," said Joe with a shiver. He remember his last trip to the graveyard. He had barely made it out alive.  
  
"Your move," said Yami.  
  
"You could have had this won by now," said the mage, "But it won't belong before your no hurt policy comes back to haunt you. I play this card in defense mode." A hairy Mokuba appeared on the field.  
  
"What! Where is my brother?" he asked looking around. "And why are you wearing a dress?"  
  
"Why does everyone ask about my costume?" moaned Pegasus. Yu-Gi and the others began to explain the situation to Mokuba as Yami began his next turn.  
  
"His cards aren't powerful enough to attack mine yet. But if he does it could be disastrous. I will play a card to help ensure their safety," thought Yami.  
  
"I play a magic card and end my turn," said Yami.  
  
"I'll play the Rude Kaiser in attack mode and eliminate your Flame Swordsman," said the mage with a smile. A reptilian warrior with a large ax appeared on the field.  
  
"No!" cried Yu-Gi as the monster charged his friend.  
  
"This can't happen," said Shayla, shielding her eyes.  
  
"AAAARRGGHHH!" cried Joe as the ax sliced through him. He disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
"Joe!" cried Yu-Gi, dropping to his knees.  
  
"I can't believe it. He's gone. And I only just met him," said Shadi sadly. Yami was smiling.  
  
"The magic card I played the last turn was Reborn the Monster. Which I am activating," said Yami. There was a flash of light and Joe reappeared.  
  
"Joe!" yelled Yu-Gi.  
  
"Man, don't cut it so close," said Joe, looking around.  
  
"I play another magic card to end my turn," said Yami.  
  
"Then I play the Water Magician in attack mode," said the mage with a smile. Isis was the next on the field with stats of 1400 and 1000. She carried a gold and green staff and wore a blue and green outfit with a blue cape.  
  
"Huh?" she asked perplexed.  
  
"Great! This stale mate is going to do no where!" exclaimed Bandit Keith.  
  
Yu-Gi shot him a vicious look. "Not that that is a bad thing though," he said cringing back.  
  
"Then I play Hyo in attack mode and I'll equip the Mystical Sand with the Electro-Whip," said Yami, "This had better not be someone's soul card or I'm in trouble." The Hyo only had an attack and defense of 800 and 1200.  
  
"Oh good! Martin is joining us!" exclaimed Shayla as a whip appeared in her hands, raising her attack to 2600.  
  
"What! No!" cried Yami but it was to late. Martin appeared on the field. The Hyo only wore green silk pants that matched its green skin. It was a sub-zero monster and water vapors were coming off of Martin's body. He took one look around and fainted.  
  
"Poor Martin," muttered Shayla as she tried to maneuver her broom to him. "I think he switched himself to defense mode."  
  
"I don't like this, we need to protect him!" said Yu-Gi to Joe.  
  
"I agree," he said.  
  
"Now I have you all right where I want you," said the mage.  
  
"This isn't good," said Shadi.  
  
"At least Tea and Tristan are still safe," said Joe.  
  
"Mai also," added Yu-Gi.  
  
"I don't want to kill any one," said Isis.  
  
"I just want to get out of this dress," complained Pegasus.  
  
"I thought you said it was a robe," taunted Bandit Keith.  
  
"Where is my brother?" asked Mokuba, but no one listened.  
  
"I think Martin is coming around," said Shayla as he stirred. But then he relaxed again. "Sorry false alarm."  
  
"I play the Battle Steer in attack mode," said the mage. The Battle Steer was an ox with an ax. His attack was 1800. "Battle Steer attack the Hyo!"  
  
"Leave Martin alone!" shouted Shayla. The monster charged.  
  
"Not again, I don't want to see this," said Shadi as he tried to turn his three heads away.  
  
The Battle Steer was almost on top of Martin when he got a whip in the face. The Battle Steer cried out in anguish then dissipated.  
  
"She can't do that!" protested the mage.  
  
"Well, I did so tough luck!" cried Shayla. "And don't think of hurting my friends or I'll attack again!" Yami smiled at her attitude.  
  
"For my move I play the Giant Soldier of Stone," said Yami as he played his next monster. A large stone humanoid figure appeared on the field. It towered over the rest of the monsters, well, humans in monster costumes.  
  
"I use a magic card, Breath of Life, to wear down your stone soldier, then I'll have my Lord of Zemia destroy it," said the mage. The Giant Stone Soldier of Stone started to erode. Then Bandit Keith took flight and eliminated it.  
  
"That was kind of fun," said Bandit Keith as he landed.  
  
"I'll play a magic card ending this turn," said Yami  
  
"My next move will destroy everything you have tried to protect," said the mage, glaring at Yami.  
  
"I play the Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode!" declared the mage as he laid it down. The gigantic dragon appeared on the field. Its stats were 3000 and 2500.  
  
"Oh no!" came the surprised response from the side of light.  
  
"Graveyard here I come," murmured Joe.  
  
"What happened?" asked the Blue Eyes.  
  
"Its Kaiba!" exclaimed Yu-Gi.  
  
"Big brother!" exclaimed Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba? What is going on? Why do we look this way? And why is Pegasus wearing a dress?" asked Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Lay off the dress!" yelled Pegasus.  
  
"We are playing a game of duel monsters," said Mokuba.  
  
"A very real game," added Bandit Keith.  
  
"Blue Eyes obliterate the Dark Magician," ordered the mage.  
  
"What?" asked Kaiba turning his head, "Yu-Gi?"  
  
"If you destroy him he will die!" exclaimed Joe.  
  
"What! I'm not killing anyone," said Kaiba.  
  
"You have no choice. Attack!" ordered the mage and Kaiba could feel his dragon body moving against his will.  
  
"Yu-Gi, I'm sorry," he said as he prepared to attack. 


	3. The Stakes Get Higher

"Yu-Gi, I'm sorry," he said as he prepared to attack.  
  
"Don't worry. I played a trap card which I am activating now. I play Vortex which paralyzes your attacking monster," said Yami as he flipped over his first magic card.  
  
"Thank goodness," was the response of the humans in monster form.  
  
"Thank you," agreed Kaiba.  
  
"Big brother are you OK?" asked Mokuba, racing to his side.  
  
"Couldn't be better," replied Kaiba.  
  
"For my turn I play the Magician of Faith in defense mode," declared Yami, "I have a feeling I want all of the soul cards out of my hand."  
  
"No Tea!" exclaimed Joe and Yu-Gi as they made a defensive perimeter around her.  
  
"Oh not again!" she said exasperated. "Is Pegasus wearing a dress?"  
  
"Yes he is," said Shadi.  
  
"Woah! Who all is here?" she asked looking around.  
  
"Let's see we have me the Flame Swordsman and Yu-Gi the Dark Magician," began Joe.  
  
"You are the Magician of Faith and Shadi is the Flame Cerebrus," continued Yu-Gi, "Martin is..."  
  
"Awake!" exclaimed Shayla.  
  
"...Hyo," continued Yu-Gi, "And Shayla is the Mystical Sand. Bandit Keith is the Lord of Zemia, Isis is the Water Magician, Pegasus is the Illusionist Faceless Mage, Seto is the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and I'm not sure who Mokuba is."  
  
"I play also Doma the Angel of Silence in attack mode," continued Yami. The monster appeared on the field. It was wearing a strange outfit with a pattern of many eyes.  
  
"I'll play the Sword Stalker in attack mode to destroy it," said the mage. The Sword Stalker was a deep colored reptilian warrior with an evil looking sword. It took on stroke for Doma to be obliterated.  
  
"Flame Cerebrus attack it," ordered Yami. "He's planning something. That is why he didn't attack anyone's soul card."  
  
"About time I had some action," muttered Shadi. He stepped forward and breathed fire from his three heads. The Sword Stalker fell.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" cried Isis as a few embers blew by her.  
  
"I also play the Swords of Revealing Light to freeze your monsters for three turns," said Yami  
  
"Hey, watch it!" cried Bandit Keith as the swords of light pinned the side of darkness down.  
  
"Then I'll play a magic card that forces us the put our hands in the graveyard," said the mage, "I play Card Destruction." Both players discarded their hand.  
  
"It is a good thing I played Tea's soul card a few turns back," thought Yami as he looked at his new hand, "Oh no! Harpy Lady, Mai's favorite card. I have to play it. I think the mage is going to use that magic card again."  
  
"I play the Harpy Lady in attack mode," said Yami. Mai appeared on the field in a halter top with bird wings and talons.  
  
"What!" she screeched.  
  
"Hey, Mai!" said Shayla who was trying to comfort a shaking Martin.  
  
"What is happening?" she asked.  
  
"It is your turn to explain," said Yu-Gi turning to Shadi.  
  
"Fine, we are acting out a duel. If we go to the graveyard we are dead. But we need to win this if we are ever going to get out of here," said Shadi.  
  
"Great, and what am I?" she asked.  
  
"Your favorite card," replied Joe.  
  
"The Harpy Lady?" she asked.  
  
"Of course," said Yu-Gi.  
  
"Why is Pegasus wearing a dress?" asked Mai. "Is he a cross dresser?"  
  
"NO!" he yelled. He tried to bury his face in his hand but couldn't move.  
  
"So they are stuck in the Swords of Revealing Light?" asked Mai.  
  
"Yes," confirmed Shayla.  
  
"So we are all dead when its done because I see a blue eyes," said Mai, "How long do we have?"  
  
"More time than you think," said Yu-Gi, "Kaiba is paralyzed by the trap card Vortex."  
  
"Let's get on with it," said the mage. "I play three magic cards, the first is the Change of Heart, but I'll wait until my forces are unleashed to use it." Bakura appeared on the magic portion of the field. He looked around and groaned. "Then I play Remove Trap to free my blue eyes." Kaiba flexed his wings then put them around Mokuba, the best he could with the Sword of Revealing Light, that is. "Finally I play another Card Destruction." Both players discarded their hands.  
  
"He's only frozen for one more turn!" whimpered Tea.  
  
"And Tristan is the only one not here," said Joe as Yami played his card. Tristan appeared on the field in the Cyber Commando's uniform.  
  
"Not any more," said Mai.  
  
"This again!" said Tristan.  
  
"Hey, Tristan. We are going to be throwing a party in the graveyard, care to join us," joked Joe.  
  
"No! Why is Pegasus wearing a dress? And did Mokuba hit puberty or something, cause he really needs to shave," said Tristan.  
  
"For my move I play this magic card which I plan on activating once my forces are free. I play Raigeki. And you can't use De-Spell because it isn't activated and you can't use Harpy's Feather Duster because you'd also destroy Bakura." The mage laughed sinisterly.  
  
"No!" cried Shayla.  
  
"This can't happen!" exclaimed Tea.  
  
"It won't end this way!" said Yu-Gi.  
  
"Graveyard here we come," said Shadi with a low growl.  
  
The Raigeki card automatically destroyed all of the opponent's monsters.  
  
"While you think of that I play another Fissure and destroy the weakest card," said the mage.  
  
"NO! Tea!" cried Tristan as she disappeared into the ground. "You will pay for that!"  
  
"Monster!" cried Shayla. She tightened her grip on the whip. "I will make you suffer!" A tear trickled down her face.  
  
"How could you?" demanded Yu-Gi.  
  
"You cold heart creep! She didn't do anything to you," accused Joe. The rest didn't know what to say. Yami smiled.  
  
"You flipped the Magician of Faith over and I'll use that to activate her effect. I'll bring one magic card back from the graveyard, Reborn the Monster. Then I'll bring Tea back," declared Yami as she reappeared.  
  
"Thank you!" cried Joe.  
  
"But you are still going to pay for that," said Tristan. He glared at the mage.  
  
"Yami did the same thing to me," muttered Bakura. The side of light was cheering.  
  
"There has to be something I can do without sacrificing anyone. If I can't protect them this turn... I must rely on the heart of the cards," thought Yami, getting very nervous. He drew his next card as the people below prepared from the assault by the side of darkness. Some were even saying their good-byes.  
  
"I have put my faith in the cards and they have rewarded me with the card that will beat you," declared Yami.  
  
"Without hurting anyone? I doubt that," said the mage.  
  
"I use the magic card Just Desserts. It subtracts 500 life points for each monster you have in play," said Yami, "And you lose."  
  
"Yeah!" the tiny people cheered.  
  
"Now I know where Yu-Gi gets his come from behind victories at," muttered Kaiba.  
  
"Let's go home," said Yu-Gi.  
  
"First things first," said Yami. An Eye of Horus appeared on his forehead and a beam of light shot from the Millennial Puzzle. The mage screamed and disappeared.  
  
"What did you do with him?" asked Mai.  
  
"Don't ask," replied Yami. All the other Millennial Items began to glow and the group was teleported out of the Shadow Realm. 


End file.
